


Bucky vs. Ice Cream

by Rainne



Series: Bucky vs. the 21st Century [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, Instagram, bucky barnes: accidental millennial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: In which Bucky explores 21st century frozen desserts.





	Bucky vs. Ice Cream

It turned out that people on Instagram had Opinions about ice cream.

Late in August, sometime after the whole Zemo fiasco finally settled down, Bucky posted a picture on his Instagram account of a plain vanilla waffle cone. _Too many choices,_ he said. _The place had thirty-two flavors. How am I supposed to choose?_

Instagram, it turned out, knew exactly how he could choose.

The next post was a picture of a plain chocolate cone. _All right, followers,_ the caption said. _Steve is helping me narrow it down. He says my next set of options are either Jamocha Almond Fudge or New York Cheesecake._ Across the picture was a poll with those two options.

When he closed the poll the next day, the two flavors were pretty much neck and neck, but Jamocha was ahead by about two percent, so he went with that. He posted a picture of the cone that evening. _Jamocha Almond Fudge for the win,_ he wrote. _This shit is delicious. I will do cheesecake next time._

For the next several weeks, Bucky did a poll of ice cream flavors every few days. He always posted pictures afterward; sometimes just the ice cream and sometimes of himself eating it. Steve occasionally took videos of him when the flavors were outlandish ones from the hipster place around the corner (the expressions he made when trying carrot-habanero pepper were highly entertaining, and most of the cone went into the trash).

And then one day Bucky and Steve discovered Pinkberry.

Bucky posted a picture of the frozen yogurt dispensers with the caption _This seems like it will end well._ His comment section went insane. Ten minutes later, he posted another photo. _It’s a good thing they charge by the pound or we’d have bankrupted them. Have I mentioned super-soldier metabolism?_ The photo was of his and Steve’s froyo servings, which were huge and covered with a mountain of toppings.

Half an hour later, Bucky posted another photo, this time of the empty bowls. _I might be sick,_ he wrote, _but it was absolutely worth it. I can’t believe nobody told me about this before._

In the comments on that photo was one that caught Bucky’s eye. _If you’re looking for recommendations,_ it read, _my auntie has a shop in Queens that sells frozen desserts of all kinds. I highly recommend the frozen chocolate-dipped cheesecake; it’s made from scratch from her grandmother’s recipe._ The name of the shop was given, and Bucky was intrigued, so he got on the train and headed out to Queens.

The brown-skinned woman behind the counter blinked at him when he walked in. “Holy shit,” she said. “I didn’t expect you to actually see that.” Then she paused and shook her head. “Hi, welcome to Delia’s. I’m Kenya, how can I help you?”

Bucky laughed. “It just happened to catch my eye,” he replied. “But I’m glad it did; it smells delicious in here. So let me try this frozen chocolate-dipped cheesecake; if it’s as good as you say, I’m gonna post about it.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a threat or a promise,” the young woman replied. She rang him up and then retrieved the treat from the freezer. She offered it to him on a piece of waxed paper, but he took it by the stick instead and took a bite out of the tip.

There was a long silence in which he stared at her before he suddenly reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Holy shit,” he said, grinning at her. “You better brace yourself because I’m telling _everyone_ about this.”

“I’m telling Auntie,” she replied. “You’re about to be her favorite person today.”

“You’re already mine,” Bucky replied. “I’m gonna want a bunch of these to go.” He paused, counting on his fingers. “Ten, I guess.”

She grabbed an insulated box from under the counter. “You got it.”

By the time she was done, Bucky had posted a picture of his bitten cheesecake. _@kenya_mayne turned me on to the frozen chocolate-dipped cheesecake at Delia’s in Queens,_ he wrote. _Don’t act stupid about it but do come try it; it’s delicious._

Just a few minutes later, as Kenya was ringing Bucky up again, there was a shriek from the back room and a dark-skinned woman came flying to the front of the shop. “Kenya! Kenya, oh my God, have you seen -” Then she froze, staring at Bucky.

Bucky grinned. “You must be Delia,” he said. He gestured with his mostly-demolished cheesecake stick. “I’m a big fan of your cheesecake.”

“Oh,” Delia said, sounding a little faint. “Thank you.”

Bucky grinned. “You might want to make a few more,” he said. “I may have posted a thing on Instagram.”

“I saw,” Delia replied. Then she cleared her throat. “Thank you,” she added. “I hope we’ll see you again.”

“You can count on it,” Bucky replied. He took his box from Kenya. “Have a great day,” he said, grinning, and headed out onto the street.


End file.
